In recent years, portable terminals have been disclosed in which a detachable panel member or a multifunctional dongle is attached to the main body of the portable terminal so that additional functions corresponding to the panel member and the like are added.
For example. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a technology in which a portable terminal that is used with a panel member being attached thereto is operated in accordance with information stored in the attached panel member. As a result of this technology, by the panel member being replaced, the operations can be changed in accordance with uses or owners.
Also, in Patent Document 3, a technology has been disclosed in which back panels are replaced in accordance with additional functions such as a camera function, a light emitting function, and a sound function.
Also, in Patent Document 4, a multifunctional dongle structured to be detachable from a portable terminal device has been disclosed, whereby functions such as a mobile financial transaction service, battery charging for the terminal device, and an FM transmitter can be selectively used.
Furthermore, in Patent Document 5, a portable terminal has been disclosed where a module embedded with an Internet communication module and a digital broadcasting reception module is connected to the portable terminal by means of USB (Universal Serial Bus), thereby receiving the digital broadcasting.